Promises
by Lexi Teniro
Summary: When old childhood friends are reunited, plenty of promises remain...and do you know what? Sango quite likes these promises. MirokuxSango one shot fluff


**Promises**

Disclaimer: (Sigh) I always say this / it's always true / I do not own / and never do. Poetry. Ain't it lovely.

Lexi: (Sigh) I wrote this on a lark, went back and pinched, tweaked, pounded, mutilated, and spit out a completely different story. And Sesshykins was my muse!

Sesshomaru: (Slight twitch) "Sesshykins"?

Lexi: (GAH-RIN) YUP!

Sesshomaru: (Sighs and shakes head) Ningen onnas.

Lexi: Anyway, I don't ask for you to like it, just to read it! Thankies!

* * *

"Whossat?" The cute little girl asked sweetly, pulling a photo out of a deep purple leather wallet.

"RIN! Give that back!" Her babysitter Sango cried, barely suppressing a blush.

"Nuh uh!" Rin shook her head violently. "Not 'till you tell me who it is!"

Sango made a grab at the picture. "Give that BACK!"

Rin crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue, dancing out of reach. "Who is it?"

The older girl grabbed the photograph and stuffed it back into the wallet, blush under control.

Looking at her with an "I-know-what-it-is" infuriating little kid smile, Rin left it alone.

Glaring slightly at the little brat, Sango packed her wallet back into her purse. Rin giggled and skipped off to find some way to further annoy her sitter.

* * *

"Hey Miroku, who're ya taking out tonight?" Inuyasha asked his friend, grinning.

Miroku shrugged. "Dunno yet. Been shot down by every chick I've asked."

"Well the REST of us have dates!" Koga boasted, puffing out his chest. "Hurry up and get a girl, already!"

"How 'bout all of us and our dates go to the movies or something? Assuming Roku-kun can GET a date, of course." Inuyasha offered.

"Sounds cool…what about your brother, Inu?"

Inuyasha growled. "HALF brother. And he and his wench Kagome can go someplace undesirable."

"Aaw, c'mon Inu, don't be sore!" Miroku coaxed. "Just 'cause Kagome dumped you after a week it doesn't mean you have to SHUN her or anything!"

His friend glared. "I am NOT shunning her! Anyway, at least I have a date!"

Miroku sighed and stood up, picking up his Styrofoam cup of coffee from the table. "I gotta go, guys, see ya later. At the movies, if I get a date." Tossing the cup into a garbage can on his way to the door, he walked out of the small coffee shop and into the street.

* * *

"Bye, Rin! See ya tomorrow!" Sango left the house and started moodily down the street, hands in pockets, bright leaves swirling around her in the brisk autumn breeze. Almost without realizing it, she crashed headlong into someone, falling over onto the pavement.

"I'm so so…rry…" She gazed up into the face of the subject of her wallet shot. "Miroku!" The teen cried, jumping to her feet and flinging her arms around the man, causing several passersby to look at them curiously.

"Sango?" He asked in disbelief. "SANGO!" How…when…where?"

She released him, but was still practically bouncing with excitement. "We moved back, two weeks ago, and just down the street!"

Miroku grinned at her. "How long has it been now? Three years?"

"Way too long!" She smiled, but the said smile quickly faded, and a smack echoed through the air. "And just as perverted as ever, I see!" She fumed.

"And as ever, it was worth it…" Miroku replied dreamily, rubbing the red handprint on his face.

"Anyway…how's Kagome? And Inu? And Koga? And Sesshomaru? And…let's go back to my place so we can catch up! Best friends since forever can't just spend five minutes talking in the street!" She grabbed his arm and started back down the road, chattering merrily.

_It's hard to believe that the last time we saw each other we were only fourteen! She's gotten so…well…HOT!_

* * *

"Did you tell Miroku that Sango's back yet?" Sesshomaru asked his girlfriend. "You DO go to her school."

"Oh, Sesshy…" Kagome sighed. "You KNOW I never see Miroku now that I'm at the all-girl's school! Anyway, Inuyasha's always right next to him, GLARING."

He nuzzled her neck. "Don't mind him, he's just jealous you chose ME."

Kagome giggled. "Sesshomaru, not now, I'm trying to talk to you! Anyway, I think they'll meet up soon enough…"

* * *

"Did you know that I used to have the BIGGEST crush on you?" Sango giggled. "I was heartbroken when we had to move!"

Miroku also laughed. "I had a huge crush on you, too! I used to think I'd marry you someday."

Sango blushed, knowing full well that she wouldn't mind marrying him. He noticed her change in facial color, and, deciding to tease her a little, continued.

"I imagined that we'd be outside in the fall, with no one but the leaves whispering around us, and you'd be in a dress of sunlight with a veil of moonlight, your hair unbound…" He noticed an odd look on her face and stopped, concerned. "Sango?"

SMACK!

"Miroku, you pervert! Don't you realize that sunlight is SEE-THROUGH!"

_I should have known better…_He thought ruefully.

"And it's just like you, to sweet-talk and fill my head with nonsense, of sunlight and moonbeams an—"

He cut her off with a short, sweet, gentle press of his smooth lips to hers.

She simply glared. "And HOW many girls have you done THAT too over the past three years?"

"None, San-chan." He said simply, using her childhood nickname.

Sango snorted. "I can hardly believe THAT!"

"Sango, I may be perverted, annoying, immature, insolent, and disrespectful, among other things, but I keep my promises. If I promise not to kiss anyone until I see you again, I won't kiss anyone until I see you again."

She remembered that promise. Originally, back in the day when they were best friends, they always screened each other's boy/girlfriends, to make sure they were "worthy". When she had left, she impulsively made him promise that he wouldn't kiss another girl until he saw her again. She had let him think that this was because of their old custom…when really it was something quite different.

The girl blushed slightly. "You didn't kiss anyone for THREE YEARS…and then…and then you kiss…me?"

He gently gathered her two hands in hers. "Yes…who else? Or perhaps you don't remember the OTHER promise…the one we made when we were so much younger."

Sango frowned, trying to remember. When she did, she gasped in recollection and tried to yank her hands away.

Miroku grinned infuriatingly. "Oh, so you DO remember…I want to hear it from your lips."

She blushed more deeply. "You…you promised that…"

He gave her hands a squeeze. "I promised what?"

The blush continued on a path from red to scarlet. "Th-That…that you…"

Smiling encouragingly, he pulled her closer again. "Come on, San-chan…"

Her blush decided to give scarlet a miss and sped straight on to crimson. "…"

"I know you remember…out with it."

"You…you promised that…that you would only ever…only love me." Sango was blushing so much now that her face had almost a normal hue again. "But you were only ten! It doesn't mean anything!"

He raised a hand to gently place it on her left cheek. "But it does…and I kept THAT promise, as well…"

As Miroku leaned in to kiss her again, Sango had but one thought…

_I really like promises._

00

Lexi: (GAH-RIN) Aaaw…well, how was it for a first attempt at an IY ficcy? Any good? Well, whether you thought it was or wasn't, REVIEW PLEASE! I AM BEGGING YOU! Though not on bended knee, you may notice…(sitting in chair) Anyway, JA!


End file.
